Inoportunos
by Cerlock
Summary: Serie de drabbles hecho con una amiga. Magnus y Alec quieren estar solos, pero les interrumpen y eso lleva a una situación más problemática. ¿Cómo se las arreglarán?
1. Chapter 1

A mi amiga le apeteció hacer un fic conmigo sobre esta estupenda pareja. Los drabbles se van alternando, el primer drabble lo escribió mi amiga, asi el segundo yo, etc. Espero que disfruten de la lectura y gracias por el interés ^^

Drabble 1

Era una mañana soleada en Nueva York, y aparentemente todo iba bien en el barrio de Brooklyn, sobre todo para cierta pareja que se encontraba en una pequeña cafeteria.

Curiosamente, eran un cazador de sombras y un mago. Una combinación realmente peculiar, ya que es sabido que los cazadores de sombras tienen prohibido tener estrechas relaciones con los subterráneos. Pero eso poco parecía importarle a Alec Lightgood. Era joven, estaba enamorado de Magnus Bane, el mago de Brooklyn, y quería disfrutar cada momento a su lado, que últimamente se habían reducido bastante.

-Estábamos entrenando Isabelle y yo en el instituto hasta que Jace vino. Nos habló de lo que pensaba regalarle a Clary por su cumpleaños. ¿Sabes? Últimamente está muy empalagoso-dijo Alec soltando un casino suspiro

-Hmm-Dio un sorbo del té que había pedido.-Gracias por la advertencia, trataré de que no se me pegue su empalagamiento. Aunque no sé porque estamos hablando de Jace cuando hay cosas más importante que él...-Dijo con cierta sorna y el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó el menor inocentemente, alzando las cejas mientras clavaba sus ojos en los felinos del brujo.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó por su rostro.

-Como por ejemplo lo que haremos después de tantos meses estando al fin solos ¿no te parece?- Se inclinó hacia delante como un tigre a punto de atacar.

Alec sé quedó paralizado, sin saber que contestar, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardian. Tartamudeó algo ininteligible mientras se echaba involuntariamente hacia adelante, para juntar sus labios con los del mayor. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaban a punto de consumar el ansiado beso, una voz estridente les interrumpió.

-¡ALEC! ¡MAGNUS!

El cazador de sombras rodó los ojos y sintió deseos de estrangular allí mismo a su inoportuna hermana, que se dirigía hacia su mesa seguida de cerca por Simon.

-Hola-saludó Magnus, sin preocuparse en disimular su tono de reproche que sólo Alec advirtió.

-Íbamos por la calle cuando os hemos visto. En verdad ha sido Simon quien se ha dado cuenta de que estabais aquí.

Alec miró a Simon con molestia. El vampiro sabía que ni Magnus ni él habían tenido muchas ocasiones de verse desde hacia varias semanas, e iba y les interrumpía. A veces Simon era realmente insoportable.

-¿Ah,si? Mira que bien-dijo Alec con sarcasmo.

-Por cierto, Magnus-dijo Isabelle, ignorando el comentario de su hermano-¿Es cierto eso de que la semana que viene hay fiesta en tu casa?

-No es oficial, pero sí, es muy probable que dé una fiesta.

Isabelle y Magnus se pusieron a hablar en cuestion de segundos sobre los preparativos de la fiesta. Simon daba algunas opiniones y consejos, y Alec directamente había quedado al margen de la conversación.

A los cinco minutos, Alec se levanto, dispuesto a irse de allí lo antes posible. ¿Es que acaso Magnus había olvidado que estaba en una cita?

-Me voy al Instituto-sentenció Alec mientras se dirigía a la puerta-espero que tu fiesta vaya bien, Magnus.

El brujo le miró con sorpresa, pues casi había olvidado la presencia de su pareja con los preparativos.

-Alec, espera-pidió Magnus, levantándose de su asiento.

-No-repuso Alec-no importa. Iré a entrenar y quizas más tarde vaya con Jace a matar demonios.

Antes de que el mago pudiera replicar nada, salió por la puerta, sin ningún rumbo específico.

Le daba coraje que Magnus fuese así. Que olvidara que estaba con él después de tanto tiempo separados, y a solas, solo por que dentro de poco pensara dar alguna de sus famosas fiestas. Alec sabía que al brujo le encantaban celebrar fiestas, pero le dolía que pusiera eso por delante antes que su relacion.

Quizás en otra ocasión podría estar con Magnus a solas, sin ningún invitado indeseado.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews! ^^

Me anima a seguir escribiendo y ver que os gusta. He aquí la continuación y espero que disfrutéis.

Drabble 2

Al día siguiente en el Instituto, Alec aburrido decidió entrenar un poco, pero en el pasillo escuchó un fuerte ruido que venía de la habitación de Jace. Preocupado llamó a la puerta y esperó antes de entrar, encontrándose con una pocilga y a Jace recién salido de la ducha mascullando por lo bajo.

-¿Jace? ¿Que haces?- Preguntó algo curioso y un poco burlón.

-Ah Alec pasa, necesito hablar.- Suspiró el rubio mientras apartaba cosas con su pie. Alec se sentó en el borde de la cama cruzando los brazos y centrándose en escucharle.

-Vi a Clary con un chico... Se abrazaron y Clary incluso le besó en la mejilla.

Alec abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-Puede ser un amigo Jace- Contestó, le conocía lo suficiente para saber cuál era su temor.

-Puede... Yo pensé en eso, pero me sentía celoso y le contesté mal a Clary...- Inclinó la cabeza arrepentido.

Alec cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.

-No me digas que ella se enfadó, tuvisteis un berrinche y ahora estáis los dos peleados.

El rubio asintió sin levantar la cabeza.

Alec sonrió mientras se levantaba y se acercó a su parabatai.

-Tú la quieres y estoy seguro de que lo arreglarás y Clary igual, después de todo es solo una pelea de enamorados-.

Alec vio la expresión pensativa de Jace y repentinamente le hizo cosquillas. El rubio estalló en carcajadas sin esperarlo y empezaron a jugar. Jace atrapó los brazos de Alec y forcejearon, en un momento la toalla que tapaba la cintura baja del rubio se cayó.

Jace se tapó por reflejo y Alec levantó la mirada al techo, mientras se giraba hacia la cama, seguro de ver minutos antes su ropa interior. La vio y se estiró para alcanzarla.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y aparecieron Magnus con Clary.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Alec avergonzado, le dio rápido la prenda a Jace, evitando mirar al brujo. Clary tenía una mano en el rostro sin creerse en la situación en la que se había metido. Y Magnus estaba completamente callado mirando a Alec, hirviendo de celos.

Jace tras vestirse, sonrió mirando a Clary.

- Hey, ¿No sabéis que es llamar a la puerta?

Magnus arqueó una ceja y sabía bien Alec que eso era malo.

Abrió la boca para explicarse, pero el recuerdo del plantón de la cafetería le llegó como un relámpago y con el orgullo herido, cerró la boca y evitó mirar al warlock intentando ignorarle.

Magnus al ver la reacción de su novio, molesto y dolido se dio la vuelta y se fue de la habitación. Si pensaba Alec que se olvidaría esto, estaba muy equivocado. Él, que había ido a buscarlo para disculparse y compensarle de su grosería, se encontraba con eso. Alec estaba muy equivocado.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los reviews y me alegra que os gusten jajaja.

A disfrutar!

Drabble 3

Tres días tuvieron que pasar para que la situación incómoda entre Clary y Jace se disipara.

Fue en un entrenamiento, mientras Isabelle, Alec y Clary luchaban entre ellos. Jace llegó de manera inesperada, decidido a romper la incómoda situación que se había formado con su novia.

-Clary-dijo el rubio-¿Podemos hablar?

Isabelle se quedó quieta, con su látigo en la mano, y salió de la sala de entrenamiento, seguida por su hermano, dejando sola a la pareja.

-Claro-contestó la chica, sintiéndose incómoda.

-Mira, verás...-empezó Jace, mirando a su novia a los ojos-Solo quería acabar con esta situación. Me está matando... yo... quiero que me perdones por haberme comportado como un idiota...

-Jace-cortó Clary con una sonrisa-No hay nada que perdonar. Y si te preocupa el chico con el que estaba el otro día, solo era Eric, uno de los amigos de Simon.

-Ah-respondió Jace, sin saber qué decir, puesto que Eric tenía novia desde hacía poco, y dándose cuenta de que sus celos eran infundados, sintiéndose uno de esos novios celosos que a la larga se vuelven insoportables-yo...lo siento. Siento haberme comportado como un novio celoso.

-Como ya te he dicho antes, no hay nada que perdonar, tonto-rió Clary, antes de rodear el cuello del rubio con los brazos y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Jace aprovechó y besó a Clary en los labios, sintiéndose mucho mejor que los últimos días, en lo que apenas se hablaba con la pelirroja.

-Por cierto-dijo Clary cuando se separaron-hay que ayudar a Magnus a que solucione las cosas con Alec.

-¿Se han peleado?-preguntó Jace con curiosidad.

-Eso parece. El caso es que hay que juntarlos de nuevo-digo Clary sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?

-Tú simplemente confía en mi.

Salieron del instituto y fueron a casa de Magnus, donde fueron recibidos por el brujo de Brooklyn con Presidente Miau entre sus manos.

-¿Qué queréis?-preguntó el warlcock con cansancio. Tenía ojeras y parecía que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-Veníamos a invitarte a cenar esta noche en el instituto-dijo Jace.

-¿Esta noche? Ya tengo planes-contestó el brujo disponiendose a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Y mañana?-preguntó Clary deteniendo la puerta.

-También.

-¿Y pasado mañana?-preguntó la pelirroja a la desesperada.

-Estoy ocupado en las próximas dos semanas-respondió Magnus con un deje de frialdad, cerrando la puerta.

Clary suspiró con cansancio.

-Bueno, al menos lo hemos intentado-dijo Jace abrazando a su novia, quien le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Y si no lo solucionan?-preguntó Clary con preocupación.

-No creo que eso pase. Además, en el peor de los casos podemos decirle a Magnus que a Alec le ha atacado un demonio y que se muere, y seguro que así Magnus viene.

Clary le echó una mirada de reproche al rubio.

-No me mires así-se defendió el rubio-he dicho que solo en el peor de los casos.

Al final, los dos cazadores de sombras volvieron al instituto sin haber podido resolver el asunto de Alec y Magnus.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que el cazador de sombras y el brujo se volviesen a hablar? Eso era algo que dependía del enorme orgullo de ambos.


	4. Chapter 4

!Buenos días! Aquí el último capitulo de esta historia ^^ Gracias por los reviews y seguiré vuestros consejos. Gracias a mi amiga Lisbeth Beckett que ha participado también y espero que disfruten con el capitulo!

Drabble 4

Había pasado una semana desde el suceso. Alec se había hartado de la situación. Se había plantado en la puerta del brujo y tocando el timbre, se dió cuenta en ese instante de que no estaba preparado para verlo y había sido impulsivo. El pánico le pudo y estaba a punto de correr, pero fue tarde.

-¿Alec?-Había murmurado un sorprendido Magnus. El warlock llevaba unos pantalones holgados y brillantes y una camiseta ajustada.

Alec se acordó de todos los insultos habidos y por haber y miró a un lado. Notó como el calor había subido a sus mejillas.

-V-vengo a...-Dejó la frase al aire sin saber que decir. Ante la reacción del cazador, Magnus había sentido ganas de abrazarlo, pero se abstuvo y metió un poco presión.

-¿A..?- Se había inclinado levemente, preparado para aceptar las disculpas y besarlo.

Alec se había puesto nervioso, su cabeza era un auténtico caos.

-Presidente Miau, vengo a ver a Presidente Miau, l-lo echo de menos...- Era la excusa mas patética que se le había ocurrido, pero una pequeña parte era verdad.

Poco le había faltado al warlock estampar su cabeza contra la puerta. Se echó a un lado indicando que podía pasar mientras mantenía fruncido el ceño.

Alec había pasado casi encogido por la mirada de reproche de su novio y se puso a buscar a Presidente Miau. Pero no hizo falta pues el felino había aparecido en escena y se restregaba en las piernas del moreno con maullidos. Sonrió mientras lo acariciaba, realmente lo había echado de menos. Magnus estaba molesto, su propia mascota le estaba dando celos. Carraspeó un poco y se dirigió a la cocina sin cambiar la expresión.

-Toma- Le había ofrecido un vaso de té frío con menta. Alec no se había dado cuenta de la bandeja que había depositado cerca suya y del vaso, el brujo ni siquiera le había mirado y le daba la espalda. El rechazo de su novio inmortal le dolía y sabía que era culpa suya.

-Ah...- El ojiazul se había levantado, alzando el brazo pero se detuvo a medio camino. Vió que el warlock lo miraba de reojo y cruzaba los brazos encarandolo. Había notado un nudo en la garganta, pero aún asi lo había decidido.

-Lo siento mucho Magnus, lo siento de verdad, por lo que hice, y-yo no quería, quiero decir, y-yo...- No había acabado la frase cuando sintió unos labios demandantes sobre los suyos y unos brazos rodeando su cintura y nuca.

Magnus no había soportado ver la cara de abatimiento de su novio. Cuando vió que intentaba pedir perdón y no sabía que decir, sintió felicidad. Alec le quería tanto que era capaz de dejar de lado su orgullo y dar el primer paso.

Por eso se había lanzado a besarlo, lo había abrazado con fuerza mientras saboreaba esos labios que le volvían loco. Él le volvía loco, él era suyo y lo único que quería era tenerlo y no dejarlo ir nunca.

Alec había echado la cabeza hacia atrás intentando respirar, los dos se habían quedado mirandose mutuamente.

-Yo también lo siento mucho Alec- Había besado la frente del moreno. -Te quiero mucho. El cazador no había dejado de sonreír tras escucharlo y lo besó con ansias.

Unos minutos bastantes largos después, Presidente Miau había pasado entre las piernas de los amantes y se encaminaba hacia la ventana, pero Magnus, se había separado de golpe de su novio, dejándolo confuso, cogió al gato y lo dejó en la cocina, cerrando la puerta.

-¿Magnus?-preguntó Alec, completamente sorprendido.

-No quiero que le eches de menos y me dejes de lado.-Contestó el warlcok con un tono sarcástico. Alec se había dado cuenta que se refería a su torpe excusa y se ruborizó.

Magnus se había acercado lo suficiente rozando sus labios contra los de él, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

-Nefilim estúpido, solo me perteneces a mi.

Terminó la poca distancia de sus labios, mientras que el cazador se había puesto rojo como un tomate a medida que le escuchaba.

Presidente Miau se puso a maullar tristemente a la puerta.

La noche en la casa iba a ser larga y demasiada ruidosa.


End file.
